Runners and Lovers
by saya260345
Summary: It's a love story between a girl and a boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Runners And Lovers**

Bio

_Name: Ichiru Sairen_

_Age:15_

_Appearance: Hazel eyes, Black wavy hair, nice figure, and your height 5'3_

_Personality: Quiet, Calm, active, and can be mean_

_Likes: Run, draw, write, hang out with brother, read, workout,_

_History: You have a twin brother that you are really close to. And you just moved back to Tokyo and your starting High school Nanoa_

_Name:Ichiru Sai_

_Age:15_

_Appearance: Hazel eyes, black hair, he has an eight pack, strong, very handsome._

_Personality: Calm, mean_

_History: same as his sister(sorry I'm getting tired)_

Sai Pov

'_Beep, Beep' 'bam' you pressed the snooze button on your alarm clock, and got up from your comfortable bed that was calling your name to awaken you little sister. "Oi Ren-chan get up" you said pushing her a little she moved but didn't get up, you smirked "Oh hey Ayame" she jumped up and ran into the bathroom._

_You went back to your room to get dressed a creepy looking uniform it was all black. You got dressed and made your way down stairs to see your uncle drinking coffee. Your parents died in a car crash so you and your sister live with your father's brother. "Ohayo Oji-san" You said getting two yogurts out for you and your sister, "Ohayo" he said not looking up. Sairen came down stairs and jumped on my back calling me mean by saying Ayame is here "Oi Sairen act like a lady" Tachi yelled She got off your back you was about to say something to him but Sairen interrupted "Onii-chan let's go" she said grabbing you out the door._

_3 minutes later_

Sairen Pov

_You and your brother made it to the school and gasped it was huge, you walked through the school to find the front desk the students were staring at us and all but we made to the front desk asked for our schedule you guys were in the same class A-2 you made your way there and went in sai told the teacher we are new students "Well welcome wa'tashi wa Kanoi-Sensai you may introduce yourselves" your new sensai said she was real pretty to brown hair and light brown eyes "wa'tashi'wa Ichiru Sairen" you said you then was seated by the window next to onii-chan, you listened to the teacher lecture and it soon came to an end. Gym was next you a track team but your brother saw it first because he threw his arm around your neck "Oi! you see that track team lets see if they extra" he said you nodded "Excuse me, I wanted to know if you and sprinters" you and your brother said "actually I do .GAWD! the Ichiru twins "nice to meet you to" sai said sarcasticly you elbowed him "well I'm the coach my name is Coach Kura , what we need is a vice captain and vice captain" she going in circles around you guys "Ok" we both said looking at each other weirdly "you guys are going to have to race the best runners I have" we nodded "follow me she said walking towards the track._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors pov

_The girls in the locker room was changing their clothes talking "so saku I heard you might be the captain" a random girl said( saku: brunette brown eyes pale skin) "yeah I am coach kura is going to tell us today" she said prideful walking out of the locker room "Saku come over here you too yagami" the coach said. Saku jogged over to the track to notice twins stretching on the side, the guy was really HOT, but I didn't like the girl they were fighting with each other. "yes coach" she said " you have compettion" she pointed to the girl that was stretching "this is Ichiru Sairen you will race her" "ahh! She's the track runner from America the Ichiru twins" "yeah we know so get in place" she said she got and place and the coach blew the whistle Sairen was gone by the time saku got to the finish line sairen was talking to sai. Sai was next and the same thing happen saku gasped Sairen slipped water all over Sai you saw his eight pack and blushed "well that's it Sai and Sairen you are now captain and vice captain I will go over your plans every month, you start tomorrow 6:00 am" "hai (yes) they both said at the same time_

Sai Pov

_You went to the water fountain "Oi I thought youwasn't going to live out here" you turn around to see your long lost buddy ayame (Hanashita Ayame 16 years old white hair to shoulder golden g eyes) "hey man" you said giving him a high five and a guy hug "my sister is going to be mad happy to see you ayame" ayame blushed a little and smirked "Oh My Gawd aya-kun" she ran up to him and hugged him you chuckled "see?" you said " we haven't been together like this in a long time, lets go out after school" sairen said " ok" we both agreed we went out sperate ways and made it back to our classroom sairen was happy the whole and couldn't ait until school ended you kept watching her look up at the time every two minutes. When school ended you made you way to the front gate to see ayame. You guys went a burger joint in the city "so ren-chan do you like school?" ayame asked taking a bite of his burger "it's all right but the guys are gawking over me and the girls don't really like me, but just became vice captain of the track team "whose the captain?" ayame said "Onii-chan" "yeah it was easy I'm gonna train them hard, are you any clubs?" you asked "I'm the captain of kendou" "cool" ren said you ayame and sairen hung out until 9:30 pm. You checked your phone and said "Ren-chan we should go" she pouted but nodded "here this is my address and phone number" ayame said giving you a paper "ja ne ayame-kun see you tomorrow" sairen said waving "see you guys later._


End file.
